Une mauvaise journée?
by kanzeonB
Summary: Et si notre professeur de potion préféré était maudit le temps d'une journée? trouvera-t-il quelqu'un pour le réconforter? (attention Yaoi) spécial dédicace pour ma petite Xyrae(fic finie)
1. chapitre 1

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, les perso sont à JKR !

Je suis pas sûre qu'elle est imaginée Sev comme ça mais bon Violette m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le dise quand même alors voilà. J'espère que t'es contente !

NB : Spécial dédicace pour Xyrae qui nous saoulait avec Sev donc voilà je t'ai fais une fic sur lui maintenant faudrait que tu nous donnes le suite de la tienne ;-))

Une mauvaise journée ?

Ce matin là le temps était magnifique, le ciel était bleu parsemé de quelques nuages blancs cotonneux, le soleil brillait et perçait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Un rayon vint caresser son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés et deux cernes sombres soulignaient ses paupières alourdies par une nuit agitée. Il se réveilla et étira ses muscles douloureux : « Quelle nuit de merde ! ». Il était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de préparer son cours et surtout aucune envie de le voir : lui qui hantait ses rêves depuis des semaines.

« Bon allez debout ! » Il s'habilla et vérifia son image dans le grand miroir qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient tristes, ses lèvres étaient pâles et ne se départissaient pas de cette moue désobligeante, toutes couleurs avaient désertées sont visage d'albâtre, et ses longs cheveux noirs ne faisait qu'accentué ce teint transparent. Ajoutez à ça son costume noir, certes fort bien coupé, et sa robe toute aussi noire, son allure était plutôt sombre. Cependant sa chemise faisait ressortir ses larges épaules et son ventre plat, son pantalon mettait à la fois en valeur ses hanches fines et ses longues jambes.  
Il sortit et se hâta, il était en retard, perdu dans sa contemplation il avait du subir une accélération temporelle. « Je suis en retard. Impossible ! » Aussi ne vit il pas ce pauvre Neville qui lui aussi en retard courait pour rejoindre son cours. A la vue de son pire cauchemar, Neville stoppa net, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et Monsieur le professeur Severus Snape s'étala de tout son long devant sa classe d'abord hilare puis saisie d'un seul coup d'un sentiment d'effroi. « Potter !moins 10 points pour Griffondor. ». Le silence fut total, soudain le doute s'empara de Severus, il leva le nez et souleva sa robe qui lui était retombée sur la figure : ce n'était pas la clase de Harry. Les élèves se regardaient interloqués. Neville se sentit happé par derrière et s'éclipsa (ou plutôt se fit éclipser) pendant ce moment de battement.

Harry avait entendu son nom et voyant Neville pétrifié, il n'avait pas hésiter une seconde et pendant que Rogue se débattait avec sa robe il l'avait attraper et s était mis à courir, non sans au passage jeter un coup d'œil à se postérieur offert à sa vue. « Une chance pour toi que je sois en retard. » Neville ne disait rien il était toujours tétanisé, ses jambes couraient toutes seules. « Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas vu. » continua Harry. « Mais moi j'ai bien vu » pensa-t-il.  
Severus se décida à jeter un œil sur ce qui était la cause de cette humiliation mais il ne vit qu'une ombre. Il se releva péniblement, décidément cette journée commençait très mal. « Contrôle de potion : Poly nectar. Dépêchez vous !» Un murmure de consternation parcouru la salle, vite étouffé par le regard noir du terrible professeur.

« Mais cette potin n'est pas de notre niveau ! » s'exclama un élève.

« Collé tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et les autres protestataires iront le rejoindre. »

Aucune autre réclamation ne s'éleva. Severus replongea dans ses sombres ruminations : l'incident avait déchiré la couture de sa robe au niveau de la manche, du poignet jusqu'au coude et à l'endroit où son menton avait durement touché le sol, il apparaissait une marque très légèrement bleutée. Soudain il remarqua un silence quelque peu anormal, les deux Griffondor du premier rang étaient rouges et baissaient les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Aucune réponse. Il allait se retourner complètement avec un de ses mouvements de robe lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose couler sur ses chaussures. La potion complètement ratée des deux élèves se répandait lentement en une flaque bien trop proche de lui à son goût. Il regarda le bas de sa robe et ses chaussures prendre une couleur verdâtre. Une odeur âcre se répandait dans la pièce. D'abord interloqué et totalement offusqué de se voir ainsi taché, la colère jaillit d'in seul coup. Son visage fatigué affichait soudain la plus grande haine. La cloche sonna. Tout était figé dans la salle.

« Espèce de bouse de dragons, sombres crétins dégénérés, bande d'incapables, c'est impossible d'être aussi cons,… » Les injures s'enchaînaient et se succédaient sans que personne ne fit un mouvement. Au contraire plus personne ne respirait, tous retenaient leur souffle en attendant le verdict qui tomba : « Tout le monde en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année et les fautifs dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, BOUGEZ VOUS ! »

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir.

« Non mais qui m'a fichu de tels imbéciles. Quels cons ! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi stupide. »

Tout en insultant ses élèves, d'un coup il referma la porte d'un placard, qui rebondit aussi à cause d'un pot qui dépassait, et qui vint violemment heurter l'arcade sourcilière qui prit aussitôt un volume considérable et une couleur violacée.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » Un mince filet de sang coulait de son œil. Il se dirigea alors en toute hâte à l'infirmerie. Il aurait du savoir que dans les mauvais jours on ne se hâte pas. Sa robe s'était distendue au niveau de la tâche qui était maintenant jaune verte, et avait pris l'adhérence du chewing-gum. Donc lorsque sa robe claqua sur un mur lors d'un virage un peu trop rapide, elle resta collée à ce mur. Severus fit le plus beau salto arrière de sa vie, en manquant toutefois de s'étrangler et en se cognant violemment les genoux sur le sol. Deux fois dans la même journée qu'il se retrouvait par terre et deux fois qu'il se cognait le menton. La marque qui avant était légèrement bleutée, était maintenant très visible et formait comme un deuxième menton. Il se releva un peu trop précipitamment oubliant ses genoux meurtris et surtout sa robe toujours collée au mur. On entendit alors deux sons nets, d'abord le cri de souffrance de Severus quand il s'appuya sur ses jambes, et presque au même moment le cri d'agonie de sa robe qui venait littéralement de se déchirer en deux. Sev ferma les yeux (en fait un seul, car l'un était déjà fermé par un filet de sang qui commençait à coaguler), et s'appuya sur le mur.

« Ca pourrait être pire il pourrait y avoir des témoins. » Comme il avait raison ! Harry et Ron se trouvaient derrière un mur à un angle et se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient. Pour Harry s'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait dans une telle situation, c'était vraiment son jour de bénédiction. En plus de là il avait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses dévoilées par la déchirure de la robe. Quand ils allaient raconter ça à tout le monde personne ne voudrait les croire. Soudain ils arrêtèrent de rire, Rogue s'était retourné ! Les avait-il vus ? Non sans doute aurait il hurlé. Par prudence ils s'en allèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, si c'était possible avec un fou rire.

Il aurai juré voir Potter au coin du mur derrière lui, mais il avait trop mal aux genoux pour poursuivre un éventuel témoin. C'est donc en boitant qu'il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, il lui semblait que ses genoux le faisaient moins souffrir, il accéléra donc le pas. Mal lui en prit, ses chaussures qui elles aussi avaient été en contact avec cette potion ratée, avaient pris cette couleur jaune-verte mais au contraire de la robe leur texture était devenue huileuse. Ainsi, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, son pied droit dérapa, et en essayant désespérément de se rattraper à la rampe sa manche décousue vint s'enroulée autour de sa main. C'est sur les fesses qu'il descendit les escaliers. Sa tête avait heurtée une marche, il clignait de l'œil pour s'éclaircir les idées. Assis sur un postérieur douloureux, avec maintenant un poignet tout aussi douloureux et à moitié défiguré, il bouillait de rage et de honte. C'est ce moment que choisi l'escalier pour bouger. Il fit donc quasiment un demi-tour, ce qui éloigna considérablement notre professeur de l'infirmerie. Il se releva encore plus péniblement. Et c'est un Rogue, boitant se tenant le poignet, le visage couvert de bleus et l'arcade saignante qui traversa les couloirs d'une démarche peu sûre et quelque peu déguingandée. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry ne riait plus du tout, inquiet du retard assez inhabituel de son professeur de potion, se souvenant des deux chutes de ce matin il s'était dirigé vers l'infirmerie, ou plutôt toute la classe l'avait courageusement désigné pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il était au bout du couloir quand il entendit un bruit de coup, suivit d'un gémissement et d'une chute. Il pressa le pas et se retrouva devant l'infirmerie.

Enfin, enfin il arrivait devant cette maudite infirmerie, plus que deux pas, un pas, …VLAN ! La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée propulsant Sev sur ses fesses déjà très douloureuses. Il respira un grand coup ne sachant pas quelle émotion était la plus forte, le désespoir la douleur ou la rage. Il se releva devant lui Hagrid s'excusa et fit un pas sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Alors qu'il allait entrer il glissa, ses chaussures étant toujours aussi huileuses. «Non ! »Gémit-il, ses fesses ne supporteraient qu'il tombe encore une fois, il avait trop mal partout. Il se contracta à l'idée d'une nouvelle chute mais il sentit deux bras puissants le rattraper et l'empêcher de s'étaler une nouvelle fois. De soulagement sa tête se fit plus lourde et se tourna vers un torse musclé, il leva l'œil et il le vit.

« Oh ! Par Merlin ! » Le bruit du coup était en fait Rogue qui s'était pris la porte et qui s'était lamentablement écraser sur le sol. Mais alors qu'il s'était relevé et qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer il avait de nouveau glisser - d'ailleurs il avait de drôles de chaussures pensa Harry – et maintenant Rogue se trouvait dans les bras de Hagrid.


	2. chapitre 2

Harry ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus étonné : Rogue qui se tenait à Hagrid comme une pucelle amourachée ou Hagrid qui en voulant simplement empêcher Rogue de tomber se trouvait maintenant à le tenir dans ses bras.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs maintenant il pourrait le lâcher quand même. »

**« _hum hum_ _… Serait-ce un sentiment de jalousie ? »_** lui souffla une voix amusée

« Non mais ça va pas ! » Harry se retourna mais il n'y avait personne.

_**« Si, si ça va mais que ne donnerais tu pas pour être à la place de Hagrid, et tenir Sev fermement dans tes bras, sentir la douce chaleur de son corps… » **_

« Oh oui ...Oh nooon ! Mais t'es malade ! » Son imagination disjonctait complètement. Parce que c'était bien son imagination ?

« Par Merlin je suis dans les bras de Hagrid ! »

Le géant le regardait tout aussi surpris de la situation. Heureusement Mme Pomfresh intervint :

« Professeur Rogue dans quel état êtes vous ! Vite Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, poser le sur le lit avant qu'il ne dégueulasse l'entrée avec cette substance jaune qui dégouline de ses chaussures. »

Hagrid s'exécuta, tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il posa Severus avec toute la douceur dont il était capable envers lui, c'est-à-dire pas d'une façon très amicale.

« C'est ça ! Achevez moi pendant que vous y êtes ! »

« Avec plaisir. » Mme Pomfresh lui posa alors sue son visage meurtri une énorme compresse de cicatrisant.

« Aïeeeeeee ! »

La douleur fut telle qu'il fit un bond en arrière et tomba du lit… sur les fesses.

« Aïeeeeeee ! »

« Mais que vous êtes douillet. Allez rallongez vous tout de suite. » « Merci Hagrid » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. « Mais je pense que le professeur pourra se débrouiller sans vous. »

Severus se rassit sur le lit et allait rajouter quelque chose mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche une autre compresse sévit en s'abattant sur son menton. Il ne cria même pas. Mme Pomfresh finit de lui mettre un pansement sur l'arcade, avant de s'attaquer au poignet.

« Ma parole cette diablesse essaye de me torturer. Non, rectification, elle y arrive très bien. Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ? »

« Tournez vous. » Silence « Allez j'ai pas toute la journée. Tournez vous. Et enlever moi ses loques que je mette ce baume.»

En deux temps trois mouvements il se retrouva sur le ventre, complètement nu. Il était couvert de bleus et même Mme Pomfresh eut une lueur de sympathie dans le regard pour le professeur de potion.

Hagrid venait de sortir de l'infirmerie.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens voir si Rogue peut venir faire le cours ou pas. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il le pourra. Il a une très grosse blessure à l'ego. » se moqua-t-il.

Comme Harry ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part à sa plaisanterie, il ajouta :

« De toute façon l'heure est terminée il est temps d'aller manger ? »

« Oui, oui j'arrive » répondit distraitement Harry toujours devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Quelques instants passèrent puis un élève arriva en courant à l'infirmerie, passa devant lui sans même le voir et ouvrit en grand la porte.

« Mme Pomfresh ! Mme Pomfresh venez vite il y a eut un accident ! »

Aussitôt l'infirmière questionna le jeune homme sur la nature de l'incident, mais Harry n'écoutait plus du tout ce qu'ils disaient. Severus était là complètement nu, allongé sur un lit.

Harry caressait du regard ses larges épaules, suivant le contour de ses muscles, descendant vers ses fesses rebondies qui n'appelaient qu'à être tendrement torturées. Harry sentait le rouge lui monté au visage, et une douce chaleur plus insidieuse descendre le long de son ventre.

_**« Avance ! »**_

Harry fit un pas.

_**« Allez ! »**_

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il fit un autre pas, puis encore un autre et un autre. En fin il arriva tout près de Severus. Il remarqua alors à quel point tout son corps était contusionné.

Severus avait fermé les yeux.

**_« T'es handicapé ou quoi, allez…Regarde ce corps qui n'attend que d'être caressé, prend le pot de baume. Bordel faut tout te dire ! »_**

Harry ne cherchait même plus à savoir qui pouvait bien être cette voix. Il prit une noix de crème et commença à masser les épaules de Severus. Il était crispé mais il le sentait se détendre sous ses doigts. Severus gémit de contentement.

Elle l'avait abandonné, lui, alors qu'il était blessé que tout son corps lui faisait mal. Toutefois la fraîcheur des draps sur sa peau apaisa quelque peu la douleur. Il ferma les yeux essayant de faire le vide, de ne plus penser à rien. Il était à demi conscient lorsqu'il sentit que qu'un lui masser les épaules. Les mains étaient chaudes et il lui semblait qu'elles n'avaient qu'à effleurer un endroit meurtri pour qu'aussitôt la douleur disparaisse. Une image s'imposa alors dans son esprit : c'était les mains de Harry qui descendaient langoureusement le long de son dos. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et les mains accentuèrent leur pression. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps et lui fit prendre conscience de son membre tendu qui lui faisait délicieusement mal.

Harry appuya un peu plus fort pour délier les muscles encore durs et lentement il descendit le long du dos continuant un massage qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une caresse. La température avait augmentée de plusieurs degrés et il avait vraiment très chaud. Il arrivait au creux des reins de Severus. Il reprit une noix de baume et entreprit de lui masser les fesses.

Severus n'osait plus bouger, d'abord parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, cette douce torture était trop bonne, et puis parce que s'il se retournait son érection apparaîtrait dans toute sa splendeur. Mais s'en fut trop, son tortionnaire lui massait les fesses, accentuant un peu plus ses mouvements à chaque fois. Severus se retourna et vit sans doute le plus beau spectacle de toute sa vie : Harry le feu aux joues, la bouche légèrement entrouverte dont il mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux de jade brillants de désir.

« Harry ! » dit-il dans un souffle.

Toute inhibition s'envola, il tendit la main et du bout des doigts parcouru les contours de son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, caressant la peau douce de son cou. Il attira à lui le visage de Harry, et du bout de la langue redessina le contour de ses lèvres pleines.

L'air resta bloqué dans sa gorge, Severus s'était retourné. Les blessures de son visage faisaient ressortir la virilité de ses traits, et ses yeux noirs reflétaient un profond désir. Un gouffre dans lequel il était en train de tomber. Harry perçut son excitation, et dire qu'il devint pivoine était un euphémisme. Severus approcha la main et à son contact un long frisson lui révéla que tout son corps s'était tendu en attendant la suite. La main continua son périple sur les zones sensibles de son cou, caressant le lobe de ses oreilles. L'air s'échappa de sa gorge en un soupir rauque. Severus attira son visage, des lèvres douces et charnues se posèrent sur les siennes, et une langue entreprit l'exploration de sa bouche.

Ils ne respiraient plus que par intermittence et de façon saccadée. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, Severus mordillait les lèvres de Harry, et leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste. Harry parcourait le corps souple et musclé de son professeur, découvrant une peau douce et délicieusement parfumée. Ses vêtements étaient une barrière insupportable entre eux et bientôt ils échouèrent au pied du lit. Mais le choc provoquer par ce contact crispa Harry, aussitôt Severus stoppa ses caresses et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry ? »murmura-t-il. Il embrassa tendrement le jeune homme.

« Je…je… »

Severus continuait de picorer sa bouche.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête là ? » Sa voix était tendre et pleine d'inquiétude.

« N..non »

Les derniers doutes de Harry disparurent quand il sentit Severus frémir sous lui. Lentement ils reprirent leur danse, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs gémissements.

Severus sentait le corps de Harry répondre à chacune de ses caresses, et les réponses ne laissaient aucun doute quant aux désirs du jeune homme, cependant il avait sentit son hésitation quand leurs corps nus s'étaient touchés, aussi retint il toute précipitation. Il savoura Harry, le goût de sa bouche, la texture de sa peau qui était lisse aux endroits exposés au soleil, et douce et tendre aux endroits restés à l'abri. Toutefois à ce jeu incendiaire le jeune homme se débrouillait plutôt bien, ses mains parcouraient le torse de Severus, s'attardant sur les pointes roses raidies, puis sur le ventre plat et dur. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et ses mains glissèrent sur l'intérieur des cuisses fermes de son professeur.

Severus ne put retenir un cri, son corps prenait littéralement feu, et le frottement de leurs sexes en érection venant s'ajouter au brasier, il ne pourrait plus attendre plus longtemps. Il se retourna, se plaça entre les jambes de Harry et lentement un de ses doigts vint se glisser entre ses fesses.

La sensation était bizarre, confortable et inconfortable, agréable et désagréable. Harry se détendit. Severus commença à aller et venir augmentant cette sensation d'étrangeté. Puis un deuxième doigt entra, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier : ça faisait mal ! Soudain les doigts touchèrent une zone érogène, Harry sentit une vague de plaisir et ne pu retenir un petit miaulement. Les doigts repassèrent au même endroit une fois, deux fois, trois fois dans un rythme crescendo qui l'amena au bord de la jouissance. Severus enroula les jambes du jeune homme autour de ses hanches. Harry poussa un cri de frustration dû au vide laissé par ses doigts, mais il sentit bientôt un sexe tendu contre son anneau de chair. Dans un mouvement de hanche il invita son amant à poursuivre sa pénétration.

Ce mouvement eût raison des dernières retenues de Severus, qui pénétra Harry. Il était comme dans ses rêves, chaud et étroit. Il sentit le voile flou de la passion s'étendre sur son esprit, cependant il regarda Harry quémandant son approbation.

Harry avait mal et malgré toute la tendre préparation de Severus la douleur était insupportable. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant. L'inquiétude visible qu'il affichait fit monter une vague de tendresse chez le jeune homme qui sourit faiblement. Severus l'embrassa et le caressa. Harry répondit à ses baisers et entreprit l'exploration de son dos. Un feu ardent coulait dans ses veines aussi ne sentit-il pas Severus recommencer à bouger.

Vague par vague le plaisir les submergea. A l'apothéose de leur voyage vers les étoiles Harry se crispa et l'orgasme fut si intense qu'il le laissa pantelant.

Severus s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit Harry se contracter autour de son sexe, il regarda le jeune homme dont la tête était rejetée en arrière. Il était beau, les yeux mi-clos et si désirable lorsqu'il passait la langue sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par une déferlante de plaisir.

Les deux amants étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essayant de s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, savourant encore l'instant passé.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de faire l'amour avec Severus et qu'elle expérience ! Il avait été si surprenant, à la fois tendre et passionné, prévenant et impatient. Son inquiétude avait ému le jeune homme et maintenant que son amant le tenait serrer contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse il se sentait bien, heureux. Il soupira.

Il ne bougeait plus, après leur étreinte il avait pris Harry dans ses bras lui caressant lentement les cheveux, ils étaient si doux et si soyeux. Il sentait son souffle contre sa poitrine, il soupirait. Il lui semblait qu'il souriait aussi mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Avait-il des regrets ? Non il ne le supporterait pas, pas après une telle expérience, pas après toutes ces semaines à ne penser qu'à lui.

« Harry »souffla-t-il

« Il m'appelle par mon prénom » se dit se dernier, ça ne lui semblait pas du tout étrange, bien au contraire cette manière de le prononcer le fit frissonner.

« Hum…oui ? » répondit-il.

« Harry, est-ce que … »

Severus ne finit pas sa question il lui semblait entendre du bruit à l'extérieur.

« Oui ? »

Harry se releva sur son coude et surprit le regard du professeur vers la porte. Son estomac se noua allait-il lui demander de partir maintenant, comme ça froidement ? Soudain lui aussi entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Par Merlin ! Quelqu'un arrivait et Harry savait très bien quelle vue on avait sur le lit depuis la porte. Brusquement il sauta du lit, chercha ses vêtements et les enfilait au fur et à mesure de leur découverte. Lorsqu'il eut finit de s'habiller il se précipita vers la porte. A mi-chemin il se retourna pour voir Severus mais ce dernier s'était déjà retourné sur le ventre. Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard d'émeraude, et une goutte d'eau salée perla au coin de ses yeux. Il fit demi-tour, ouvrit la porte à toute volée et détala dans le couloir laissant plantée là une Mme Pomfresh quelque peu surprise.


	3. chapitre 3

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi ils appartiennent à JKR. Comme d'hab. de toute façon ;-))

Note : **« conscience de Severus»**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Severus entendit de nouveau un bruit derrière la porte et Harry qui lui parlait. Il fit de nouveau face au jeune homme, mais ce dernier venait lui aussi d'entendre quelqu'un arriver. Sa réaction fut immédiate ; il sauta du lit et chercha frénétiquement ses vêtements. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, Harry n'avait pas un regard pour lui.

« Pourquoi se simple élève avait-il autant d'emprise sur lui ? »

**« Parce que ce n'est pas un simple élève ! »** lui souffla une petite voix.

« Ah, ça! Merci ! » Il le savait déjà.

Pour cacher l'effet de ce douloureux abandon il se retourna, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Aussi n'entendit il que la porte s'ouvrir bruyamment puis Harry qui courait dans le couloir.

Il n'attendit pas les questions de l'infirmière, lui aussi se leva, s'habilla et partit. Toutefois il fit bien attention de ne pas remettre ses chaussures et sa robe. Il sortit de l'infirmerie avec un visage impassible et sans un mot pour Mme Pomfresh qui préféra ne pas parler devant le regard furieux du maître des potions.

Il alla se changer. Les remèdes étaient vraiment efficaces, il ne boitait plus, ses ecchymoses commençaient à s'estomper et son visage ne portait plus qu'une rayure violette au niveau de l'arcade ouverte. Il se regarda dans le miroir :

« Ou peut-être est-ce les soins de Harry ? »

A cette pensée il revit ses traits déformés par le plaisir, et une sensation parcourue tout son corps, puis son estomac se noua en repensant à la fuite du jeune homme.

« Ça suffit! » s'invectiva-t-il

« Il faut que je m'occupe en attendant mon prochain cours. »

« Encore ces minables, ces ignares! »

Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa qu'il allait encore les terroriser.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de préparer une potion. Je suis malade ? »

**« Oui très certainement tu es en train de questionner ton reflet dans un miroir. »**

« Encore cette voix ! »soupira-t-il exaspérer

« La ferme ! »

**« Bien sûr oui »**

Il stoppa net, il était fou, il entendait une voix et en plus il lui répondait.

« Faut que je sorte. »

**« C'est une excellente idée, ça te fera du bien. Et si tu allais faire un tour près du terrain de Quidditch ? »**

Severus ne fit pas attention à cette voix, mais la suggestion fit son chemin dans son esprit, et il se retrouva dehors. Il s'arrêta.

« Je ne vais pas au terrain, c'est le meilleur endroit pour tomber sur Harry ! En plus je n'y vais jamais. Ce gamin pourrit croire que je voudrais le revoir, alors que pas du tout. »

**« Oui c'est ça. Et moi je suis la réincarnation de Morgane. C'est p'têt à Dumby que tu penses depuis tout à l'heure ! »**

L'énervement le gagnait et tout en se maudissant de faire attention à cette petite voix il continuait de marcher. Il se retrouva bientôt près d'une des tours d'astronomie. Il monta.

**« La tour des rendez-vous des amoureux ! En voilà une bonne idée, mon severussounet. »**

Cette affirmation le figea, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Potter !

« De Harry »

« de Harry… Non de Potter. Ta gueule ! » STOP

Il ferma les yeux. Ça recommençait, il discutait avec une voix dans sa tête qui l'appelait d'un ton mielleux « severussounet ». Il était fou, mais au moins il ne parlait plus à voix haute.

Il fixa un point au loin. Cette journée était vraiment horrible et maintenant il entendait des voix.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que le point qu'il fixait grossissait dangereusement. Finalement quand il aperçu l'éclair doré il était trop tard. Il fit un mouvement pour éviter le vif mais celui-ci le percuta à l'épaule, le déséquilibra, l'entraînant désespérément vers l'escalier. Gesticulant, il essayait de rétablir son équilibre et ne réussit en fait qu'à empirer la situation. En effet il ne dévala pas les escaliers, il tomba directement sur le sol.

Il n'était pas mort, ça il en étai sûr, mais il ne devait pas en être bien loin : comme par magie toutes les courbatures, dues à ses exploits de ce matin, se réveillèrent et vinrent s'ajouter aux douleurs dues à cette nouvelle chute. Il attendit quelques instants, puis s'assit et s'appuya sur le côté de l'escalier.

« Mieux fait de rester coucher moi ce matin ! »

**« Non !Mieux fait d'aller au terrain de Quidditch. »**

« Parce que là bas aucune chance de rencontrer un vif ! Crétin. »

**« Pas celui-ci en tout cas. Et s'il t'avait quand même percuté t'aurais pu demander au spécialiste des massages de venir te soigner… »**

A cette simple évocation il revécut le massage langoureux de ses épaules jusqu'à ses fesses prodigué par les mains chaudes de Harry.

Il se laissa submerger par un sentiment de totale solitude.

« Merci tu m'aides beaucoup en me faisant revivre le pire moment de cette journée de merde ! » Il hurla la fin de la phrase mentalement, enfin si c'était possible.

**« Bien sûr ! Le pire moment de la journée. J'ai trouvé ça horrible comment a-t-il osé te faire… »**

« Ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas amnésique je sais très bien ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Il se releva et se dirigea furieux vers le château pour son prochain cours.

En chemin aucun incident ne se produisit ni d'ailleurs pendant son cours. Mais ce fut une heure de cauchemar pour ses élèves sur qui Severus déversait toute sa frustration et son énervement. Il y eut même un évanouissement de peur d'une élève de Poufsouffle, qui fit toutefois un heureux : celui qui l'accompagna à l'infirmerie.

Il était assis derrière son bureau et attendait les élèves pour le prochain cours.

« Marre ! Je suis vidé. Dans tous les sens du terme. »

**« Ouah ! Ça c'était poétique. »**

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser…Je ne suis pas poète. »

**« J'avais remarqué »**

« Je t'emmerde. »

**« Non, non pas moi.. »**

« Et après c'est moi qui ne suis pas poète. »

**« Juste comme ça au passage si t'avais pas remarquer, toi et moi on EST la même personne ! »**

« Non toi tu es un tyran qui m'impose ses remarques stupides toutes les cinq minutes. »

**« Je crois qu'après cette heure c'est toi le tyran et d'après ce que je vois que tu t'apprêtes à faire ça n'arrange pas ton cas. »**

« Je vais leur coller une dissert, ils s'en rappellerons toute leur vie. » pensa-t-il un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

**« Je sais. »**

Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer, et à la vue du professeur de potion, un léger sourire aux lèvres accompagné d'un regard meurtrier, tous eurent un frisson d'effroi.

« Bon sang c'est pas notre jour de chance, il est une humeur massacrante. »

Severus leva sa baguette et fit apparaître le sujet sur le tableau. Un murmure de stupéfaction parcourut la salle, bien vite étouffé, et les élèves commencèrent à travailler.

Le temps passait avec une lenteur insupportable, son idée n'était pas vraiment géniale, au moins lorsqu'il donnait une potion à préparer il devait surveiller ces crétins, mais là il n'avait rien à faire et son esprit revenait sans cesse se focaliser sur le même sujet : Harry Potter ! L'assouvissement de son fantasme de ces dernières semaines n'avait qu'exacerbé son désir de recommencer, et ce choc en haut de la tour quand il s'était aperçu qu'il était amoureux de Harry l'avait laissé abasourdi. Pouvait-il être amoureux de Potter ?

**« DE HARRY ! Oui t'es complètement accro severussounet. »**

« Je t'ai pas sonné, OK ! »

Il était triste et furieux à la fois, Harry n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. De toute façon c'est lui qui viendrait le supplié de revenir !

**« On se rassure comme on peut. »**

Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir la même chose que lui. C'était impossible, ça ne devait pas être possible.

Enfin le cours était terminé. Les élèves se mirent en rang et vinrent déposer leur devoir sur le bureau. Il les pris, les rangea et sortit de la classe se dirigeant vers ses appartements pour se reposer avant le repas. Cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé **« de nourriture »**…ce midi et qu'il avait faim **« dans tous les sens du terme »**…

Soudain il le vit. Il discutait avec ce crétin de Wesley et cette petite prétentieuse de Granger. Il avait l'air détendu, il riait même affichant une attitude décontractée qui le rendait très sexy ;

« C'est injuste ! Je suis là à ne penser qu'à lui, entièrement perclus de courbatures qui doivent me donner une drôle de démarche…

**« Je ne te le fait pas dire mon vieux Snape. Tu ressembles… » **

« La ferme ! …alors que lui à l'air si…. »

**« Beau, sexy, désirable ? »**

« Insouciant »

**« Pitoyable t'es trop nul ! »**

« La ferme ! »

**« Tu radotes en plus. »**

« Non, c'est inadmissible, moi Severus Snape je ne m'apitoie jamais sur moi-même. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. »

**« Vas-y mon grand ! Je suis avec toi ! Montres lui notre charme légendaire, mets lui en plein les yeux ! Vas lui parler.»**

Il redressa fièrement la tête, se recomposa un visage froid et impassible, s'apprêta en un mouvement de robe à se tourner pour continuer son chemin, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour le regarder.

**« NON ! Pas dans cette direction ! Il est de l'autre côté ! »**

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ayant perdu son self-control, il s'emmêla les pieds dans sa robe et pour la énième fois de la journée il se retrouva sur les fesses. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, ses yeux s'embuèrent aussi les ferma-t-il aussitôt, et attendit les éclats de rire des trois Griffondors qui ne vinrent finalement pas.

En effet les yeux fermés il n'avait pas pu voir le regard meurtrier qu'avait lancé Harry à ses amis lorsque ceux-ci firent mine de rire. Il entendit deux personnes s'éloigner et sentit une autre s'avancer vers lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule meurtrie, il émit un petit « aïe » mais ne bougea pas. La main lui caressa doucement la joue. Il inspira profondément.

« Mauvaise journée, hein ? » demanda Harry.

Severus s'arrêta de respirer.

« Que voulait-il dire par 'une mauvaise journée' ? Qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

Harry du sentir la crispation de Severus car il rajouta :

« On dirait que tous les éléments se sont ligués pour que tu passes la journée par terre. »

L'air pu de nouveau passer librement dans ses poumons. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui j'ai assisté à quelques unes de tes chutes de la journée et j'ai vu les résultats à l'infirmerie. » continua Harry qui à cette évocation était devenu rouge pivoine.

Soudain Severus émit un sifflement étrange.

« Tu as eu pitié de moi et tu t'es dit : tiens si je le réconfortais un peu, ce serait marrant, non, de se taper son prof ? »

Severus ouvrit les yeux. C'était comme si Harry venait de se prendre une grande claque, son visage avait perdu toute couleur, ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une immense douleur et sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler. Harry se releva lentement continuant de fixer Severus dans les yeux, avec cette expression de douleur insupportable.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement, il regardait son amour qu'il avait terriblement blessé, s'éloigner de lui.

**« BOULETTE ! T'es con ou quoi ! Tu vas rester planter là comme un glandu combien de temps ? Déjà t'as été minable sur le coup, alors maintenant faudrait se magner le cul parce que là IL PART ! »**

Ce fut l'électrochoc, Severus se leva d'un bond, et attrapa la main d'Harry l'attirant à lui. Son visage tout près du sien, il lui murmura :

« Je suis stupide. Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. »

Dire à ce moment que le jeune fut étonné serait un euphémisme.

**« Ouais moi aussi d'ailleurs je suis rester sur le cul ! »**

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés reflétant une incompréhension totale et sa bouche paraissait ne pas vouloir se fermer.

Severus se pencha et embrassa légèrement Harry guettant sa réaction.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres contaminant celles de Severus. Ils s'embrassèrent alors plus intensément. Ils avaient envie de se crier qu'ils s'aimaient mais un couloir n'était pas vraiment le lieu approprié.

Severus se détacha à regret de Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Suis moi. »

Harry frissonna d'impatience mais il s'arrêta :

« Attends »

Severus le regarda avec étonnement se baisser et ramasser un sac poser à ses pieds.

« Mme Pomfresh m'a donné un pot de baume anti-bleu et j'ai pris quelques ffr… quelques trucs à manger au cas où. »

Se fut au tour de Severus de s'étonner :

« Du baume ? Des ffr…aises ? »

**« Ouah ! Quel programme ! Il est doué se petit. T'es long à la détente quand même. Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu s'éclater depuis … et mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'as pas le droit de m'enfermer dans un tiroir de mémoire ! Moi aussi je veux du baume …Et des fraaaises !Noooooooonn… » **

Severus souriait.

« Je suis repassé à l'infirmerie mais tu étais déjà parti. Et j'ai pensé qu tu aurais peu être faim après… » susurra Harry qui rougit un peu.

« Pour après quoi Mr Potter ? » questionna Severus le sourire aux lèvres, attirant Harry vers ses appartements.

« Après que je vous ai appliqué ce baume sur TOUT le corps Mr Snape, sur TOUT le corps. »

Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, car le feu qui courait dans leurs veines menaçait de les embraser à tout instant.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée après tout. »


End file.
